LiL mZ ChEerLeadEr
by MeiMeiSweetie
Summary: Well this new girl Beverly comes and changes Sakura and her friends from sweet to snobby
1. Beverly's Arrival

LiL mZ chEerLeadEr  
  
Disclaimer  
I don't own ccs and i will never will and imma broke so don't sue me  
  
Now like in this story this new girl comes to Tomeoda and kinda influences everyone including Sakura!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival of Beverly  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan" Tomoyo yelled right into her best friend's ear "I heard we're having a new girl from America. This is going to be so TOTALLY awesome" She shrieked and rambled on for about another our while they walked to school.   
  
As for Sakura...well she just pretended to listen.   
  
"...the cheerleading squad like....SAKURA DID U EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID" Tomoyo screamed positively furious.   
  
"Oh um sorry Tomoyo-chan i was thinking" Sakura answered sheepishly with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head.  
  
Tomoyo just glared at Sakura and pouted. The rest of the walk was silent.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo kept walking to school until "OOFF" went Sakura. She had accidently walked right into a girl about her age.  
  
The girl had shoulder length blond that curls in at the end. She had a lovely face and a great body. She was wearing a white tight skirt and a baby blue sleevless turtleneck.  
  
"Like hello there my name is Beverly. It's so nice to meet you" Beverly said in a great american voice.  
  
"Hello my name is Sakura and this is my friend Tomoyo. since your new here would you like me to show you around and there are cheerleading try-outs today. My friends and I are going to pick two new cheerleaders, you should go for it" Sakura said smiling.   
  
"Oh that would be just awesome and well my daddy just gave me a LARGE cheque today. You want to go shopping we can buy new clothes and we can buy new cheerleading uniforms for the squad and EVERYTHING" Beverly squealed jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHH YEA we can stay at my mansion and we can use the beauty room there's a bunch of accessories in there and everything" Tomoyo joined in jumping up and down also  
  
"Then it's settled..Oh NO the tryouts are first thing...haha captains can't be late" Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for??" Beverly screamed "LET'S GO GIRLSSSS" And with that they all ran toward the outdoor gym.  
  
~*~Cheerleading Tryouts~*~  
  
"Ok girls listen up" Sakura yelled out "We have five competitors trying out for the squad. Let me introduce the first competitor...BEVERLY CLEARWATER   
  
Beverly came out wearing a baby blue cut of gym shirt and a white A-Skirt u noe the skirts cheerleaders wear   
  
"Alritez Beverly will be performing to the song.. AS IF" Sakura yelled  
  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh   
  
Yo, yo (ooh yeah)  
Let me explain this to you   
See I'm not gonna let you run me   
How we're gonna do it is...   
I'm gonna run you   
  
Beverly turns around with her hair whipping in her face and starts swaying.  
  
You, you've got a lot of nerve   
I guess you haven't heard   
I'm doin' fine out here on my own   
You, you think that you can come   
Around here for some fun   
But boy you've got a lot to learn   
  
and that was her que..Beverly started doing tricks, flips and all that shit.  
  
Don't shake your head from side to side   
Saying that you've changed enough   
That you see the light   
Cuz you just say what you say   
And want your way   
And it's that game that you play   
It's a little late   
  
As if   
I'm ever gonna take you back   
As if   
It's ever gonna come to that   
So see you 'round, wave goodbye   
Be a bird pass me by   
As if   
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life   
Not tonight, get a grip   
Baby as if   
  
Come on (oh, oh) come on   
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)   
Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah   
(Oh, oh)   
  
You seem to think that I (I)   
Ain't got no sense of pride (Pride)   
Well boy you got a weird perception now (Yo)   
Of what it is to love (Love)   
And I am sure because (Because)   
You got the look of desperation   
  
Don't shake your head from left to right   
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light   
And you just say what you say and want your way   
And it's that game that you play   
It's a little late   
  
As if   
I'm ever gonna take you back   
As if   
It's ever gonna come to that   
So see you 'round, wave goodbye   
Be a bird pass me by   
As if   
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life   
Not tonight, catch my drift   
Baby as if   
  
{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}   
You gotta go, you gotta go bye-bye   
{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}   
As if   
(Never gonna take you back, whoo!)   
  
I, I got places to go (Go)   
With people you don't know (You don't know 'em)   
We're gonna dance all nice and slow (Ha, ha, ha)   
  
Don't shake your head from left to right   
Saying that you've changed and now you're on my side   
Cause you know you just want some lucky charm   
And it's that game that you play   
So I'm moving on   
  
As if   
I'm ever gonna take you back   
As if   
It's ever gonna come to that   
So be a dear, disappear   
Maybe I'm not being clear   
As if   
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life   
Not tonight, get a grip   
Baby as if   
  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh...)   
No, no, no   
As If   
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if   
I'm ever gonna take you back   
As if   
It's ever gonna come to that   
So see you 'round, wave goodbye   
Be a bird pass me by   
As if   
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life   
Not tonight, get a grip   
Baby as if   
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again   
As if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend   
It's the end, take the hint   
Baby as if   
(He, he, he)   
  
"YAY ALRITEZ WE HAVE MADE OUR DECISION" Sakura screamed in the megaphone. "The two new Seijuu High Cheerleaders are..BEVERLY CLEARWATER AND SETSUNO HUU..COGRATULATION!!!!!! Practises are every monday, wednesday, and friday and we have a competition every two weeks."  
  
"OOHHHH BEVERLY GIRL YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME" Tomoyo practically screamed into her ear.   
  
"Tomoyo's right you earned your place as co-captain on the squad Beverly" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"OH SHUT UP" Beverly stared at Sakura in shock "Who u tryin to fool Sakura?? Hahah very funny"   
  
"No jokes Beverly. You earned it..NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled gettin a chorus of "YEAHS" from the other two girls.  
  
...So how did u like it. Plz review i'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow. 


	2. The Angels and they're arrival

LiL mZ CheErleaDer  
  
MeiMeiSweetie  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Angels and "They're Arrival"  
  
~*~Shopping Mall~*~  
  
"OHOHOHOH Sakura look at this pink nail polish.. it would look just absolutely gorgeous on you" Beverly squealed in the store called Claire's.  
  
"OHOHOHOH" Tomoy popped in.. "Let's all give makeovers.. see if anyone can recognize us" Sakura sweatdropped but agreed to go anyway.  
  
And around all over the store, emptying they're credit cards and wallets, hair getting cut, lipsticks being put on and finally it was done.  
  
And here were the results..  
  
Beverly: Had a small streak of blue in her hair, two strips hanging down from the front as her bangs and the rest in a ponytail at the back that bounced and swayed and curled in. Her eyes were accented with blue eyeshadow and had light pink blush on her cheeks.. She had sharp red lipstick. She was wearing white short shorts and a short baby blue tank top heheh that's like my outfit  
  
Tomoyo: She got her hair cut o my lord and it was about up to her shoulders. She just left it down and had a voilet clip to hold her bangs to her side. She was wearing purple eye shadow and just put on some shiny lip gloss.Tomoyo was wearing white flared pants and a purple baby-tee that said *voilet* wut a coincidence on it.  
  
and finally....  
  
Sakura: Sakura got rid of the babyish kinda hairstyle and so she got rid of the two strips hanging and got rid of her bangs. Now she had honey coloured hair that just sat there, but her curls bounced whenever she moved. She was wearing pink eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick. Her outfit consists of a white a skirt with cherry blossoms on the belt and a matching white sweater with cherry blossoms all over.  
  
~*~A few months later~*~  
  
"Hey, yo everyone clear out the Angels man wut a corny name are coming" Yelled a girl about their age. As Beverly, Sakura, and Tomoyo walked by they walked into a girl with long black hair and ruby red eyes.  
  
"Well hello there little one" Sakura said in a snotty voice to the girl with ruby red eyes. "You know you are in our way" Tomoyo said to her "Yup, what do you think we should do with her Tomoyo?? Do you have any ideas Sakura??" Beverly asked  
  
The girl's eyes widened at the site of Tomoyo and Sakura in front of her.."T-T-Tomoyo-c-c-han?? S-S-Sakura-c-chan?? Is it really you??" The girl asked "Huh??? Hold up rewind and freeze i luv the princess diaries I don't even know you ok..man how could you be all like tomoyo-chan sakura chan is it really..mou....." Sakura spat out at the girl.  
  
"You know me alright..and i guess you probably know my cousin as well" The girl spat back and a young boy with amber eyes and chestnut coloured hair came out. "Meiling-chan what's going on here...?" He asked  
  
Sakura's eyes widened "Meiling?? Li Meiling?? That means that you are.." Sakura trailed on...  
  
"That's right" Meiling smirked. "You are looking at my cousin and the leader of the Li Clan...Li Syaoran"  
  
"..Li-kun??" Tomoyo stared at the two in disbelief.. "I don't believe it hahah" she said.  
  
"Better believe it Daidouji-san" Meiling answered. "Maybe the four of us should have a talk." She said..  
  
"I'm coming too." Beverly piped in "No your not" Meiling answered. "Yes. Meiling-chan Beverly is coming. The Angels never go anywhere without each other" Sakura answered.  
  
Beverly smirked "That's right Meillliinn" She said "Hey yo gurl it's Meeeeiillinnnnggg. You pronounce it May-Ling.. geez do you need an english lesson?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Whatever" Was Beverly's answer.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
..Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan what has happened to you?" Syaoran asked "Nothing happened. Li-kun..nothing at all" Sakura answered  
  
"Sakura...answer me. I want the truth NOW!!!" Syaoran demanded just like he demanded for the Clow Cards.  
  
"You want the truth Li-kun" Sakura said sofltly "Well..I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE RELYING ON ME. OHH SAKURA IS SUCH A KIND PERSON BLA BLA BLA AND ALL THAT SHIT...MAN YES I WAS NICE ON THE OUTSIDE AND INSIDE I WAS HURTING. HEARTBROKEN AND WAITIN FOR YOU TO COME BACK" Sakura exploded prodding Syaoran in the chest.  
  
"Then we met Beverly. She's a cool sophisticated girl and I finally gave up on you Li Syaoran. I finally gave up"  
  
And with those words Sakura whipped around and stomped off Tomoyo and Beverly at her heels.  
  
"Syaoran..." Meilin whined "Now look at what you've done. You lost us our best friends." She said angrily, bopping him on the head and ran off to find the Angels.  
  
~*~Meiling and the Angels~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan" Meiling yelled "What do you want" SHe answere back. "Please i want to be your friend again. Let me be an Angel. Syaoran's been such a jerk i can't stand him anymore." She said with a pleading look in her eyes..  
  
"Well.." Sakura thought for a moment then smiled "Sure" SHe giggled and dragged Meiling to Tomoyo's beauty room.  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
Meiling came out and here were the results  
  
Meiling: She had her hair down in wavy curls and had two red clips holding her bangs to the side. She had red eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She was wearing white capri's and had one of those bra top thingys in ruby red colour.  
  
~*~At school~*~  
  
"Hey have you heard" Yamazaki whispered to Syaoran "They've added another girl into Sakura's group. You know the Angel group??" He said "Yea..so well yea who is it" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Me" Said a voice right behind him  
  
He turned around the be staring at the one and only Li Meiling with the rest of the angels behind her............  
  
"Great i've lost my cousin too" He mumbled then it was all black for him. 


	3. The tryouts and arguments

LiL mZ CheErLeaDer  
  
To my reviewers...  
  
MEE*-CrazieStarGurl - cool...great start..can't wait ot read the next chapter  
  
yes.... yes ^_^ i luv ichiban noodles tooo hahaha heheh well anyways yea it's great to be able to talk to an author who shares the same interest ^_^  
  
princessrachel - kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love it  
  
thank you your royal highness ^_^.. i just enjoy writing stories for others to read and well ^_^ i always wanted to be a writer  
  
Chiharu Mihara - That was funny... but Sakura, Tomoyo, and Beverly are snobby...  
  
Yes yes..that was the point Mihara-san to make them snobby. Like it would be just too easy to have Li-kun come back Sakura being nice to him bla bla bla and now that's just waaaayy overdone in CrazieStarGurl's words :P  
  
Chapter 3: The tryouts and Arguments  
  
~*~One year later~*~  
  
"Hey Hey move it Angels coming through" Yelled a girl with wavy black hair and ruby red eyes. Who was followed by nine other girls. Over the year more and more girls that were worthy enough to be an Angel became an Angel. And over the year they've become snottier and snottier while Syaoran became almost desperate to talk to them..  
  
The Angels grew and grew and became well known and very popular. Any guy would be lucky to be dating one of them. At first it was just the four of them.. Sakura, Beverly, Tomoyo, and Meilin. But then they realized they needed more to become popular. So they held tryouts for those who would like to become Angels...  
  
~*~Flashback - Tryouts~*~  
  
"Ewwwww" Meilin positively spat out at the huge amount of girls who showed up for their tryout. "Look at all these girls.. i mean like some of them have no chance why do they even bother??" She squealed jumping up and down as if an icky yucky bug had just hit her.  
  
"No Kidding" Sakura smirked "I mean like check out Su Yan... you know that exchange student from China..like eww she's just soo skinny and small and scrawny and i mean like check out the way she holds her hair..she has like two big fat strips hanging down and the rest in a umm atempted pony- tail" And with those words the group erupted into laughter.  
  
"OK GIRLS" Beverly's voice boomed through the megaphone.. "First we're going to start off with looks alrite!!! Everyone has three hours and you must get into groups of fours and fix each other's hair make-up etc..  
  
~*~9 hours later~*~  
  
"Ok girls..now's the moment of truth..we will now announce the new Angels which we will be taking on a shopping trip to um... well brighten up empty out card teaching thing....and so the new ANGELS ARE....  
  
Setsuna Huu u noe from cheerleading tryouts  
  
Aita Kinoshite  
  
Corina Reyena  
  
Meilinda Raeana  
  
Susan Chee  
  
and Cherry Kim..  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!" The four Angel's voices boomed "please meet us at the Angel house" and with those words they left the gym of squealing yelling happy excited girls and some sad crying positively sorrowful girls..  
  
"..K and like yea Cherry Kim has the cutest look on her face. and Susan Chee is just soo sophisticated and i mean i LOVE her clothes..hmm" Tomoyo rambled on and on about the new Angels. "Hey" Beverly piped "we might as well head off to *Heaven* it's the name of their house" She said giggling "Yea i guess ur rite Bev" Sakura smiled  
  
~*~Heaven~*~  
  
"...and then he's all like i'll promise to come back for you.. wait for me and all that shiet and imma all like *wutever*.." Beverly rambled on talking to Tomoyo while Sakura was lost in her own thoughts  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Sakura...I LOVE YOU" Syaoran yelled out and ran before he could get her reply  
  
~*~Another Flashback~*~  
  
"...Sakura wait for me promise me you'll wait for me" Syaoran pleaded.. "Pinky Promise" Sakura said holding out her pinky which Syaoran took  
  
~*~End of FB~*~  
  
"...and man was he a hottie...sakura?? SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Beverly screamed and Sakura snapped back to reality. "..hhhhhoooeeee sorry Bev, wut were u sayin?" Sakura grinned sheepishly with a bigggg sweatrop on the back of her head.  
  
".the other Angels are here... let's get to work" Bevelry said  
  
And one by one the six other girls were transformed into Angels......everything was fine until....."SAKURA PHHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE" Meiling screamed from the electronic room. Sakura dashed to the phone and picked it up  
  
"Hello..Angel Sakura speaking...what do you want??" Sakura asked "HELL NO" She screamed "MEET YOU IN THE PARK I THINK NOT" Positively spitting by now. "NO WAY NO HOW NOOOOOO... YOU THINK I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO COME HAHAH YEA RIGHT., NOT IN A MILLION YEARSSS.... WHAT YOU CAN'T TAKE THE CARDS AWAY FROM ME" She screamed furious while the other girls just stared at her "LISTEN LI SYAORAN I'M AT AN ANGEL MEETING OK SO I DON'T LIKE BEING DISTURBED...........................HEY DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING....WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU...HEY YOU DID IT AGAIN..I DO NOT LIKE BEING INTERRUPTED AAARRGGGGHHH LISTEN I'LL HANG UP.....NO YOU CAN'T CALL BACK I HAVE CALL DISPLAY I JUST WON'T ANSWER IT........WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAHT IF IT'S FROM MEILING....MEILING GOES EVERYWHERE WITH US...SHE IIIIISSSS AN ANGEL YOU KNOW GGGGGGEEEEEZZZZZZZZ WUTEVER YOU KNOW I SHOULD'VE HUNG UP BY NOW..FINE....FINE THEN I WILL....YES I WILL...FINE...FINE" Sakura kept screaming and screaming "SAKURA WOULD YOU PUT DOWN THE FREAKING PHONE" Beverly screamed..."BYE" and with those words Sakura hung up the phone.i luved typing that  
  
"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said "What was that all about" She asked curiously..Sakura sweatdropped "Nothing Tomoyo nothing at all" She said sheepishly  
  
"That cousin of mine..he does not know to give up" Meiling mumbled  
  
~*~Back to Reality~*~  
  
And that's how the creation of the Angels started  
  
The Angels walked by everyone, but when they came to Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki.. they froze and gave them an *i expect you to move cuz like yea u R in the Angels way* kinda look but they didn't budge.."Sakura.. i need to talk to you.." Syaoran said "about what??" Tomoyo spat at him.. "None of your business Daidouji" He answered back..  
  
"Fine" Sakura said "I'll go just as long as you leave us alone after" She demanded as Syaoran nodded his head  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
"Sakura what's happen to you" Syaoran asked swinging n the swings.. "You've turned beeeezzaarrrkkkk on me" He said kicking the sand on his feet..  
  
"SO WHAT YOU THINK I'M WEIRD" Sakura asked fuirious "IS THAT WHAT YOU CAME TO TALK TO ME ABOUT.....NOOOO SERIOUSLY WE COULD'VE HAD SOMETHING WE COULD'VE STILL BEEN FRIENDS IF YOU CAME BACK AND KEPT YOUR PROMISE *but* NOOO DON'T INTERRUPT ME I MEAN IT YOU WENT BAC ON YOUR PROMISE..YOU HURT ME YOU HURT TOMOYO YOUR HURT EVERYONE WHO LOVED YOU..NOW WHAT HUH?? WHO GONNA LUV U NOW LI SYAORAN.. CERTAINLY NOT ME *but sakura* WHAT DID I SAY Li *i* NOOOO LISTEN TO ME" Sakura yelled 'NOOO" Syaoran spat out at her "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU..WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU..WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE SAKURA I KNEW..HUH?? WHERE HVE YOU TAKEN HER??" He asked "Sakura's gone..Sakura's gone off somewhere ok listen Kinomoto Sakura is GONE... you killed her Li Syaoran admit it..Kinomoto Sakura has gone Bye Bye Kinomoto Sakura out.. Angel Sakura in...AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" Sakura screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. She whipped around to join the other Angels..  
  
"Sakura..wah happened??" Meilng asked "I heard screaming and yelling and...sakura are you crying" She asked "n-n-n-n-no" Sakura stammered "i just have something in my eye" The other girls looked skeptical but believed her anyway.  
  
~*~Back Outside~*~  
  
"it's true.." Syaoran muttered to himself "I killed the one and only girl i loved" He banged his head on the pole "WHAT HAAAVEEE III IDDDOOONNNNNEEE?" He cried falling to the ground "KINOMOTO SAKURA..I'M SORRY I'M TRULY SORRY I MISS YOUUUUUUU COME BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"  
  
  
  
~*~Back Inside~*~  
  
"COME BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK" Sakura's head snapped up..."Did you guys hear something" Sakura asked but all she got was a bunch of no's from the other Angels "Well must be my imagination" She shrugged it off and continued working..  
  
Well what do you think???  
  
R + R 


End file.
